Love Dance
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: Will Koga finally confess his truth feelings toward Maria or will he keep that feeling a secret? Will Maria finally respond the same way toward Koga's feeling?


**Love Dance**

Everything started went a group of students were going to a disco in the night. It was very light in the disco but, most of them went to have fun. What they didn't notice was that their own parents were there too. Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun, Seiya, Shunrei, Zara and Saori where in a table at the left side of the disco. While their children were on the other side; Soma, Haruto, Ryuho, Eden, Koga, Sonia, Yole, Yuna, Aria and Maria. Ryuho was the son of Shiryu and Shunrei, Koga was the son of Seiya and Saori, and Maria and Yole were the daughters of Shun and Sara. Nobody notice that they have decided to go to the same disco. Everyone was in a table until Maria and Yole want to dance and the boys were surprise what they want to do. Before they could answer those two already left the table and went toward the dance floor and start to dance. Maria have black pants and a dark red blouse. Yole have a black skirt and purple blouse. The lights of the disco illuminate the dance floor, what the two of them didn't notice was that they're mother saw them. Zara make Shun to look at the dance floor and they found their two daughters dancing. Before they could get their sight away the others have also notice that. They were surprise that they were here dancing, and the way they were dancing was a way to seductive. Koga never leave his sight off Maria, he have always have a crush on her sends he saw her. After the song was over what surprise the teenager was that Ryuho stock up and went toward the dance floor and make Maria dance the next song. Maria and Yole were surprise to see Ryuho there until he ask to dance with Maria. Everyone notice that she blush but she accept anyway. Yole return to the table and everyone else look at the two dancers. Shun, Zara, Shiryu and Shunrei were surprise to see that their son and daughter were dancing. At first of the song was slow until in some point went faster and start to let go of each other and start to dance in a seductive way. They were seeing each other in the eyes without looking away. Everyone was shock because the song was samba, and they move very perfectly, Shiryu and Shunrei never knew that Ryuho could dance samba. Shun and Zara never thought that Maria will dance that way with Ryuho. Seiya and Saori thought that maybe those two really like each other, but they knew that his son was in love with her which they were upset because maybe he was here seeing the same thing as them.

Meanwhile, Koga was getting angry and jealous of Ryuho because he was dancing with her, and most frustrated of all was that… he was holding her. Yuna didn't seem to be jealous because she knew why Ryuho wanted to dance with Maria and not her. It was to make Koga jealous so he could already make a move to tell Maria that he love her. Everyone was more shock went they saw what Maria and Ryuho did in their next move; Ryuho spin Maria and she land on her back in the chest of Ryuho and he put a hand around her waist and dance that way. Maria seem that she didn't mind with that because of the dances that she have before were about to hold her around the waist. She knew that Ryuho love Yuna so maybe this was to make her jealous. That only make Koga much more irritable than before. The parents of the them were much more surprise to see them in that way than before, specially Shun because he knew that his daughter love Koga so… why was she dancing that way with Ryuho? Everyone was making that same question and even the others. Everyone knew that Maria was in love with Koga but, only he didn't know that. At the end of the song Ryuho make her spin one more time but, much more faster to make his final move and they stop with a post that she have to hold him with an arm and the other to the air, while he hold one of her legs in his hand and make it rest in his waist. Maria and Ryuho were breathing heavily while they look each other and didn't notice that their parents were there. Everyone was much more shock, we could say to the infinite space because all the grown ups stand up and the others were with their mouths open, even Yuna was. Koga was angry at that scene that he only stuck up and left the table. His friends knew what he was feeling but they could stop him. Seiya and Shun notice Koga leaving so they excuse themselves to see if they could stop him before it was too late. Maria and Ryuho return to the table were everyone were celebrating that they dance very good. Yuna give him a kiss and those two went to the dance floor this time, Soma went with Sonia, Eden with Aria and finally Haruto with Yole. Maria was left alone in the table and notice that Koga wasn't there, she thought that maybe he went for a drink but, then her uncle Ikki came and invite her to dance. They went toward the dance floor and dance.

Meanwhile outside of the disco…

Seiya found his son sitting down under a tree and Shun follow him.

- Koga. What happen?- ask Seiya sitting down next to his son.

- Why do you ask?- ask Koga serious.

- Why did you left the table without saying a word to your friends?- ask Seiya. Koga let go a sigh.

- Ok… I can't tolerate that another man holds Maria and specially Ryuho.- say Koga. Seiya knew that he was really jealous of Ryuho. Shun only laugh at that because now he knew that Koga was also in love with his daughter, but most of all because he was jealous of Ryuho went Ryuho was like a twin for Maria.

- Koga, shouldn't miss understood that dance, we all did but, went we notice that Yuna wasn't even angry at that then… we notice that it was a plan of Ryuho from the start.- say Seiya.

- A plan of Ryuho?- ask Koga now confuse.

- Yes, Koga. You see because Yuna wasn't even jealous of Maria that she was dancing with Ryuho that only mean one thing.- say Shun smiling.

- What do you mean by that?- ask Koga more confuse than ever while Seiya and Shun only smile.

- He means son that… Ryuho want you to be jealous so you could finally make a move on Maria.- say Seiya and Koga only blush at that declaration.

- That you could finally tell her how you feel about her.- say Shun and finally they make Koga to get in again, this time they were surprise to not see their brides in the table and Ikki point to the dance floor and by the time they see them were with their mouths open, even Koga. They have never sped that Saori, Zara, Yole and Maria were dancing together in a seductive way. Seiya only blush at the way Saori was dancing; she have a dark white dress. Zara have a black short with a blue blouse. Because both of them were showing their long legs that only make Seiya and Shun to start trolling for them, Koga was also but not because of his mother or her soon next mother, it was for Maria. Even if she wasn't showing her long legs, her pants were very tight to her skin that show the figure of her legs. Then they disappear because more people went into the dance floor and before they knew it, they start to walk toward the dance floor without been seen by the others. Seiya found Saori, Shun found Zara and Koga found Maria, without warning they hold each other their woman. Saori was surprise to see Seiya but, he just let him hold her and dance at the same time. Zara look at Shun in a loving way that only them could understand. Maria was shock to see Koga holding her, but they didn't stop dancing, she have to look back, but in the way she was looking at him, it was obvious that she want to kiss him. Koga turn her to face her and he saw her blush at his action, then he went closer to her ear and whisper.

- I feel the same way toward you, Maria.- say Koga and that only make Maria to be shock and look at him while he smile at her, she return it while she went closer to him and kiss him. They didn't notice that they stop dancing while Zara and Shun kiss each other like Koga and Maria only that they were still dancing. Only Saori and Seiya kiss each other from behind, Saori have to turn her face and kiss Seiya that way. The rest of the night everyone spend it dancing or talking. Ryuho was happy that Koga have finally confess to Maria, from a long time he knew that Koga have a crush in Maria sends they were kids. After the disco was over they all went to the mansion because some of them were really drunk and others were only tire that if they drive they would an accident in the way. Everyone went to their rooms while the kids only look at where the others went so, they wouldn't go to the rooms that were from others. Everyone was sleeping but, Maria notice that Kyoga and Ikki were the only ones to be in a room alone while her mother and father went in the same room. Ryuho's parents went in a room for the two of them. Finally it was Koga's parents but, they didn't see them because their room was much more bigger than these rooms. Maria said goodnight to everyone and head toward the other side of the hallway. Yole and Haruto follow her, then Yuna and Ryuho, after them were Eden and Aria, then Soma and Sonia, finally it was at last Koga who went by himself. Before he could enter fully to his room someone pull him in and shot the door and lock it. Koga was surprise and turn around to find who did that. To his amaze that person kiss him on the lips and he notice from who those lips were, it was Maria. Koga let her kiss him while he hold her closer to him, she was holding him around his neck. In some point she start to let go one of her arms to put it under his shirt, that only surprise Koga which make him moan. He wasn't going to be the one to be excite by that, he push her much more closer to his body which he heard that she also moan at that reaction. She was surprise to feel his base in between her legs which she let him touch her next. Koga let her take off his shirt and he saw to his surprise that her face was blushing only looking at his chest. She was shaking to the bones but she took courage to touch his chest. Then she look back up to his eyes and Koga kiss her while he took her to his bed. They didn't stop kissing each other until Koga was pulling her blouse off, then he took off her bra so he could kiss them. One of his free hands went under her pants and touch her in between her legs. Maria was moaning at the way Koga was touching her but, what surprise her was that he was already going down and pulling off her pants and panties. Much more surprising was that he was kissing her and using his tongue inside her. She hold the blankets much more tighter while she was moaning his name. Koga notice that she was already wet went he first touch her in between her legs. That only excited him by hearing her moaning, but he was more surprise went he felt her hands on his head pushing him much more deeper inside her. Went he finish he came back to her mouth and kiss her again, this time Maria was the one to pull his pants and undergarment off. Koga help her to take them fully off and she look very beautiful went he saw her blush went she saw his base. Koga position himself in between her legs and look at her, and heard that she moan went she felt his base touch her in her entrants.

- Maria. If you don't want this I can stop right here and now. I will not force you into anything that you don't want.- say Koga looking at her beautiful green eyes.

- Koga… You don't need to hold back. I want this as much as you. If you have any doubt that I will hold back, then you most get off your head right here and now.- say Maria while she kiss him back and make Koga to finally enter her. At first he went slowly because he knew that she was still a virgin, just like him. He was afraid that he might hurt her but, went he felt her barrier he try to push it slowly so it wasn't so much of a pain for her. By the time he pass through it they both let out a moan; she from the pain and he from the excite he felt to be inside of her. Then he went in and out of her kindly and in some point she start to enjoy it went the pain was passing out. He went much more faster making her moans into screams.

- Koga… I'm… about…- she try to say but, the pleasure she was feeling right now was to much to that she could finish her words. Koga knowing what she was trying to say because he have felt it went he was entering her. He went much more faster and harder inside until they both reach climax. At the end they both kiss each other and stay with each other until sleep too them but before they could be asleep they promise each other that they will love each other forever.


End file.
